yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Dark Magician Girl Supporting Characters
Supporting Characters for the Little Dark Magician Girl. The Little Dark Magician Girl: Mana's Adventures Under the Sea [[Anru|'Anru']] - The queen of the Ka World. After giving birth to her youngest child, her daughter, she suggested naming her Mana. When Torunka said she was inquisitive, Anru said she'd grow out of it when she secretly hoped she wouldn't. ''The Little Dark Magician Girl ''Supporting Characters "What have I done? What have I done?" - Torunka a day after Mana and Mahad disappeared. Torunka - The king of the Ka World. After his wife was killed by a human, he took his xenophobia to a new level. He also developed an overprotective nature with his daughter, Mana. When he finds out that Mana has fallen for a human, he completely destroys the collection, but he immediately regrets it after he sees Mana in tears. Aknadin - Atem's uncle. He desperately wants to see his nephew married to continue on the family legacy. He's the bearer of the Millennium Eye. Shimon - The former adviser to Pharaoh Aknamkanon, and the current adviser/guardian of Prince Atem. He convinced Atem to throw a contest to try and find the mysterious woman who saved his life, as long as he married the winner. Seto - The son of Aknadin and Atem's cousin. He has little belief in the legends of Ka Monsters. He also has a girlfriend who is Isis's aid, Kisara. He's the bearer of the Millennium Rod. Isis - 'A Priestess at the palace and bearer of the Millennium Necklace; she takes an interest in Mahad when he mysteriously arrives with his mute sister. In the battle against Vivian, she suffers a fatal wound, and is only revived by Torunka's magic, thanks to Mahad sacrificing his life as a Ka and becoming a permanent human just for her. '''Kisara - '''Seto's love interest and Isis's aid. Nobody can understand how she deals with him. She also has a mysterious connection with Mana's former pet Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Spot. 'Mai and her sisters - The three Harpie Lady Sisters swore allegiance to Torunka after he saved the Harpie Kingdom from the original Mythic Dragon. Mai's the oldest and the leader of the sisters. She's also close friends with Joey. The middle sister, Kara, is tomboy-esque. The youngest sister, Nala, is very vain and egotistical. She's also fairly ditsy. Bakura & Marik - Two Humanoid Slimes who swore allegiance to Vivian. They do everything for her from recruiting unsuspecting victims to making sure they end up as part of Vivian's "garden." 'The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World' Supporting Characters "Ooh. Pwetty." - Tag when he meets Mana. Seth - 'The son of Seto and Kisara. Like his father before Ka were discovered to be real, he also doesn't believe in the Ka Monster legends. He constantly picks on Manar's inability to cast spells correctly and laughs at Melody's belief in the Ka legends. 'Tag & Anzu - The two-year-old children of Yugi and Tea. They're too young to actually understand what's going on, but they're always willing to help. Rex & Weevil - Another two Humanoid Slimes that serve Morgana and Diabound. They're much more spineless than Bakura and Marik. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters